


A Morning To Remember

by Icylightning



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cute, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: A lazy morning...TK and Carlos...A marriage proposal.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	A Morning To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this one shot. Something cute and fluffy Tarlos. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Carlos fluttered his eyes open and he sighed. His first instincts was to check the clock but then he remembered the plan for the day and settled back onto his pillow. He was spooning TK with his back pressed tightly against his chest as he rested his head on his shoulder. He loved TK's smell early in the morning when his skin was still warm and flush from sleeping

They had pretty much worn each other out last night. Not that he was complaining. Spending a night locked in passion with TK was one of his favorite thing in the world. They had spend past few hours in a blissful, sated sleep, curled together in each other's arms. 

Carlos began laying soft kisses along TK's neck and down his shoulders. His hand stroked the soft skin on the younger man's chest, smiling when TK showed no signs of waking up. He slowly shifted until his head was resting on his elbow as he watched the love of his life sleep 

TK, the man he met in a local club

TK, the man he had a dance with on the same first night 

TK, a brave firefighter 

TK, someone who thinks from his heart

TK, little confused at times but still adorable 

TK, who made his life complete

TK, the love of his life 

Carlos felt his heart skip a beat and a broad smile curved on his face. This was the right time to ask a very important question he had been planning to as TK for last week. He gently nudged the sleeping man poking at his nose playfully "TK, can you wake up babe" 

TK moved slightly but kept his eyes close 

"Good morning Tiger" 

TK hummed with a small smile 

"Are you awake?" 

TK nodded blindly reaching out to pull Carlos close to him 

"So I wanted to ask you something" 

TK titled his head up and down, indicating Carlos to continue. He didn't have the energy to reply since he was still feeling very sleepy 

"Soooo...umm.. today is Sunday" 

TK nodded

"And we're on leave" 

TK hummed

"It's eight o clock" 

TK nodded

"Perfect morning" 

TK nodded. He didn't know it was a perfect morning but if Carlos said then it had to be true 

"I love you" 

TK smiled softly

"I'm making your favorite breakfast" 

TK nodded 

"Then you'll take a shower and get dressed" 

TK hummed

"Will you marry me?" 

TK nodded

A pause 

All sleep gone, TK snapped his eyes open and jumped on the bed, staring at Carlos with wide eyes "What did you .. just now.. the last thing...What did you..." 

Carlos chuckled and pulled TK for a heated and passionate kiss. The two panted lightly when they broke apart. Carlos ran a thumb on TK's lips "Stay with me for every moment of my life. May my breath be linked to yours. You're the one who paints my life with beautiful colors. No one can ever take your place. Give me one chance TK. I'll give you all the happiness you deserve. I love you from the bottom of my heart and soul. Tyler Kennedy Strand, will you marry me?" 

TK stared at Carlos for a long minute. His eyes shone with tears and lower lip quivered. He gave out a watery laugh before moving forward and smashing his lips on Carlos

"So is that a yes?" Carlos asked once he pulled back 

TK smacked lightly on his shoulder "Yes! Oh my God Carlos... I love you!" 

"I love you too Tiger" 

TK leaned in and rested his head against his future husband's forehead "Thank you for bringing this day into my life" 

Carlos smiled "Thank you for coming into my life" 

TK pulled back "Wait, did you just proposed to me while we were naked on the bed?" 

"Yup! And you're going to tell everyone our good news" 

"Carlos!" TK whined 

"Before that, how about a little celebration?" Carlos smirked and landed on top of TK who blushed furiously "How can I say no to my future hubby" 

"Oh I love the sound of that" Carlos closed the distance between their lips and both men soon got lost into world of passion and love. 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
